


Nightmares and Cuddles

by Myworldofgayfanfiction



Category: Avengers, Captain America, Hulk - Fandom
Genre: Daddy!Steve, Little!Bruce, M/M, Multi, daddy!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 17:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15393978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myworldofgayfanfiction/pseuds/Myworldofgayfanfiction
Summary: Bruce wakes up from a nightmare and Buba and Dada are there to help him, after they get Tony out of the suit that he was stuck in, that is.





	Nightmares and Cuddles

 

Bruce shot up from his back and into a sitting position. His hands were shaking and his breathing was rapid. He had woken up from a nightmare about Ross, something that hadn’t happened since Steve and Tony were his Buba and Dada.

Bruce looked around for his paci, it must had fell from his mouth when he woke up, and found it on the floor near his crib. It must have fallen out in his sleep, if you could call it sleep.

Bruce went into his knees quickly and put his arm through the cribs bars, reaching for the pacifier. Bruce stretched his arm out as far as it would go but it had fallen pretty far, and he was unable to get it. Bruce started to cry harder and gave up after a while, resulting in him sucking his middle and index finger but it wasn’t the same as his paci. 

It was then that Bruce realised he was in fact wet and it was starting to get uncomfortable as the wind picked up and made the soaked diaper feel cold and irritating. Bruce kicked his legs on the wall at the end of the adult sized crib and wailed even more. He then laid down onto his pillow and hugged his munkey (nunkey as Bruce said in his little space) blankie close. 

“Dada.. Buba..” Bruce wailed out, behind his fingers. No one came. 

“Dada! Buba!” He shouted this time, the tears streaming down his face like a river. Again, no one came.

* 

Down in the lab, Steve and Tony were a little bit stuck. Well, Tony was stuck in one of his suits and Steve was trying to help him without laughing. 

“Oi! Your laughing again!” Tony said, pouting slightly. 

“Yeah sorry it’s just-“ Steve got cut off by his own snort “just your trapped in you own-“ Steve burst out laughing. Tony was now blushing bright red as his boyfriend laught and snorted at him, almost falling over.

”okay okay, stop your giggling and help me out!” Tony pulled at his arms, that were dangling down at his sides. 

“Right right” Steve calmed himself down then started to help him again. 

After a while, Steve had gotten Tony’s arms free, so he could help Steve with the legs and rest of the body (because let’s face it, Steve didn’t know shit about technology). 

It was after about 20-30 minuets that Steve and Tony heard the high pitched wailing come from upstairs. Steve and Tony looked at each other, each of their faces going white. They didn’t want to know how long Bruce had been crying. 

Steve quickly pulled the suit from Tony’s legs (which probably hurt but Tonys adrenaline was pumping through his body like wide fire so he didn’t feel anything) and once they were off, they both ran to the elevator. When they got in, Tony expected Jarvis to know were they wanted to go. 

“Why isn’t Jarvis taking us?!” Steve said as the doors didn’t close. It was then they remembered that they turned Jarvis to black out, which meant the cameras and Jarvis himself stopped working. 

“Jarvis! Over ride black out now!” Tony shouted, not being able to feel at least a tiny bit bothered about using the right words to stop Black out. 

“Black out, over-rided. Now going to floor 24.” Jarvis said and if Tony and Steve listened carefully, they would have heard the sympathetic tone in the Ai’s voice. 

Soon enough they were at Bruce’s, Tony’s and Steves shared floor and rushing into his bedroom. 

When they burst through to door, Bruce wailed louder, putting his arms out and sitting up so quickly he must have hurt himself. 

Tony was the first to get to Bruce (but Steve was just an inch away from him) unlocking the crib bars and pushing them down, then picking up the wailing baby and hugging him tightly. 

Bruce burried his head into his Dadas shoulder and hugged back. Steve then grabbed the pacifier off the floor and popped it into Bruce’s mouth, who took it and sucked it, making a thankful hum be heard from the back of his throat, his crying soothing out a bit. 

“Shhh, shh it’s okay baby. Dada and Buba are here now. Nothing can hurt you and nothing ever will.” Tony rambled sweet everything’s and nothings into his baby’s ear, Steve’s hand playing with his wild curls. 

Steves other hand went to quickly check if Bruce was wet and (with no surprise) he was. 

‘Wet’ Steve mouthed to Tony, who only nodded and continued to talk Bruce out of his distress. 

After a while, Bruce was only sniffling and silent tears were streaming down his face, Tony bounced him a bit and said 

“hay baby, you want a changing?” To which Bruce nodded and hugged him tighter. 

“Oh such a cuddly boy” Tony teased a bit, but Bruce didn’t do anything but keep his tight hug on Tony’s body. 

They went over to the changing table and Tony laid Bruce down, Bruce keeping his grip on the olders thumb. 

Steve leant down and grabbed the diapers, passing them to Tony who nodded thankfully and un-taped Bruce’s old diaper off and quickly cleaned and put a new diaper on Bruce. 

Bruce kept his grip tight on Tony’s thumb. 

* 

After the change, Bruce was now on Tony’s lap sideways, his back leaning on the sofa arm and facing Steve, who was trying to make the little boy laugh. 

Steve made silly faces, made farting noises with his mouth, did an odd weird dance that made even Tony laugh and even pretended that his arm had a mind of his own and was slapping himself over and over again. (which again made Tony laugh more than the baby) But there was one thing Steve hadn’t tried. 

“Bruce guess what?” Steve said suddenly, after pretended to pout back at Bruce. 

Bruce shook his head and buried it into Tony’s neck. 

“Guess what time it is?” Steve started to wiggle his fingers dangerously, his hands moving closer and closer to Bruce’s sensitive middle. 

Bruce saw him and grinned slightly, but tried to hide it. 

“Tickle time!” Steve quickly dove into Bruce’s bare belly, tickling him. 

Bruce started to Giggling and tried to get away from his silly Buba but Dada had a arm around his back and side, keeping him in place in his lap. Able for Steve to tickle him without having the fear of the squirming little baby boy to fall. 

“Buba!! Stoohahahap!” Steve and Toby didn’t have to worry about the hulk while he was little so they didn’t take as much care as when they did when tickling Bruce while he was big. 

“Are you going to Be a pouty baby?” Steve said before blowing a long raspberry on Bruces belly, his fingers tickling his side and armpit. Bruce kicked on reflex when his Buba gave him a raspberry. 

“Nohohaha!” Bruce kept on laughing. Tont smiling down at him, loving Bruce’s laugh. 

“Alright then, if you want to ruin Bubas fun” Steve sighed and lifted his head to look at the grinning and still slightly giggling mess that was Bruce Banner. 

“Thank you Buba, and Dada!” He gave them both a slobbery kiss on the cheek and giggled as Dada teasingly complained about it. 

“Your welcome baby” Tony said and played with his baby’s curls, trying to at least fix them a bit. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
